


Of Birthdays and Eyeopeners

by Zairafuana



Series: Letting Two Be One [1]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Abuse of powdered sugar and baked goods, Awkward Situation, Awkward relationship reveal, Dwayne and Chris really love each other, Fluff, Gen, Gibbs POV, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: It's Abby's birthday and everyone's invited to New Orleans for the party. While there, Gibbs and his team get an eye-opener into the world of the New Orleans office. And they're not sure any of them will be the same again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one. Idea just popped into my head. I wanted to write something that was entirely fluff and humor. This will be three parter.
> 
> Timing: After Cemetery Sweethearts (you don't have to have read my fic series) and before Tony leaves in the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.

The weather was bright and clear over the New Orleans office of NCIS. It was a friday morning and there were no urgent cases to ruin the day. The sun drifted upwards as noon neared. The sounds of the lively city could be heard all around but was dampened slightly by the thick walls of the office. The sound was quickly replaced by the sound of energetic swing music being filtered through whatever hidden speakers Pride had rigged up in the place.

Gibbs sighed softly and shook his head slowly as he walked through the entrance with his team plus Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. They had just finished a string of extremely stressful cases and were now forced onto paid leave, just in time for Abby's birthday. Pride had happily offered to throw the goth a party at the New Orleans office, though they were not supposed to arrive until tomorrow. The office was already showing more flashy decorations than usual, it was almost set for the party.

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee, hidding a small smile as he listened to the music. His old friend was obsessed with music and loved almost every form; but jazz, swing, and big band were a passion. Gibbs could feel Abby bouncing happily to the music as she clung to his arm.

"Oh wow..." Gibbs' attention was drawn over to where the shocked whisper escaped McGee, the team was standing about five feet outside the kitchen entrance. Tim was red in the face with embarrassment, Tony and Palmer were blinking in shock while Bishop and Ducky did their best to suppress their guilty smiles. Curiosity was getting the best of Gibbs as he led Abby over to the others, stopping behind them.

Gibbs had learned over the years to be easily prepared for just about anything and handle it with ease. Still, despite this amazing skill, there was still certain things he had never quite prepared himself. He just found that he was glad their clothes were on, that was about the only thing that would make this more awkward. He was not sure anything could have quite prepared him for this little shock, Dwayne had never seemed like the type.

He blinked in stunned silence at the scene. The two seemed completely oblivious to the world around them and the fact that they had guests. Dwayne was laying on his back on the sturdy table with his Second-in-Command standing on the floor and leaning over him. The younger agent was standing intimately between the elder one's legs, Dwayne's legs wrapped tightly around LaSalle's hips; foot bouncing in tempo to the music. Dwayne's shirt was open and LaSalle's was ridden up slightly as the older man stroked along his flank. LaSalle's hand, covered in what looked like powdered sugar, was clenched gently in Dwayne's silver hair. His free hand was lovingly cupping Dwayne's jaw while he smirked down at the older man. Dwayne was smiling around the corner of an obviously home-made beignet he held playfully in his mouth, LaSalle was smirking lustfully down at him and sensuously bit the other end of the baked good. Gibbs suddenly thought he was not sure he would ever see powdered sugar the same way again, because the stuff was **_everywhere_**!

Gibbs finally got over his shock and walked to the door, still arm in arm with Abby. He smirked and chuckled as she got over her shock and gave a tiny squee of happiness, apperently she had just gotten the best birthday gift ever. Oh how Gibbs was not going to let his old friend live this one down.

"You are going to scrub that table down before the party tomorrow, right, D-man?" Mirth was heavy in Gibbs' voice as he said the words, a snort from Tony and Palmer could be heard behind him. He watched with satisfaction as the two New Orleans agents started slightly as they realized they were no longer alone. Gibbs chuckled internally at the shocked look in his friend's lust-dazed eyes. He found himself also very proud as he saw the lust in LaSalle's eyes immediately shift to stone-cold protectiveness over his bestfriend/boss/boyfriend.

"O-oh, you guys c-came early..." The words were kind of sluggish and slurred as they escaped Dwayne, the poor man obviously trying to get his brain back into working order. Gibbs smirked again and took a sip of coffee again.

"Oh, from the looks of it, I highly doubt we're the only ones coming early today, Dwayne." He winked at his old friend, Tony and Palmer burst into a fit of giggles behind him. Yes, Gibbs going to treasure that look of red-faced embarrassment on his friend's face for years.

**~*~End~*~**


End file.
